Je crois en Sherlock Holmes
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: John a vu Sherlock sauter, et il ne s'en remet pas. Heureusement que madame Hudson est là...Oneshot et presque qu'un John/Lock. Presque.


Titre : Je crois en Sherlock Holmes

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Rating : K+

Pairing : John Waston/Sherlock Holmes

Béta : SFgirl

Blablabla : Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de «Reisenbach fall». Et en plus, avec ce qu'il s'est passer le week-end dernier, je n'ai pu le voir qu'une fois. Ça me fout en rogne.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à toutes les reviews super gentilles que j'ai eu pour «Il suffit juste de se parler ». Je reviendrais très prochainement sur le fandom de Merlin. Mais je devais écrire un Sherlock. Parce que j'aime Sherlock...XD

C'est un oneshot.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>3 mois<strong>

John n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil. Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, son fauteuil était devenu son seul horizon. Il avait accompagné madame Hudson et il avait prié devant la tombe qu'il ne soit pas mort. Mais rien ne s'était passé. Personne n'était arrivé en disant que tout ceci était une mise en scène et qu'il l'attendait dans une voiture affrétée par l'ainé de la fratrie. Ce n'était pas arrivé et il n'avait pas bougé du salon depuis.

Tous les matins, madame Hudson montait le voir, puis s'arrêtait au pied de la porte en le voyant dans la même position que la veille. Elle avait pratiquement tout tenté pour le faire réagir, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ni les visites de Lestrade, ni sa cuisine, ni même Sarah, qui était venue prendre de ces nouvelles. Démoralisée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Etant elle-même toujours sous le choc de la mort de son vieil ami, elle avait mit du temps avant de prendre une décision. Cette décision que toute personne confrontée à la mort d'un proche doit prendre un jour : enlever toutes ses affaires. Tous les psychologues le disent. Il parait que ça permet de faire le deuil. Madame Hudson en doutait mais elle ne supportait plus de voir John entouré ainsi.

Elle prit un carton et alla près de la cheminée. Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Elle commença par prendre quelques papiers, des lettres datant de plusieurs mois et le couteau enfoncé dans le bois depuis longtemps. Puis, avec un rictus de dégoût, elle prit le crâne qui semblait la regarder affreusement. Elle faillit le laisser tomber quand elle entendit son unique locataire parler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je range, John. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

- Laissez ce crâne où il est.

- John, vous plus que les autres, vous savez que ce n'est pas bon de vous enfermer dans les souvenirs.

- Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis montré irresponsable et immature, ces derniers temps.

- On ne peut pas vous le reprocher. Vous étiez très proches.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne devrais pas agir comme je le fais. Il ne le comprendrait pas, de toute façon.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Demanda la vieille femme alors qu'il prenait son manteau.

- Il faut que je sorte. Ça me fera du bien. Et si jamais je vois Mycroft, il va comprendre l'erreur qu'il a commise en parlant à Moriarty.

- Pardon ?

- Ne cherchez pas, madame Hudson. Faîtes donc du thé pour mon retour. Et ne touchez à rien.

- Même au crâne ?

- Même au crâne.

- Mais, vous ne l'aimez pas plus que moi !

- Mais laissez-le quand même. Je ne veux pas qu'on y touche. Pas encore.

- Comme vous voudrez. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vit à cet étage.

John sourit et s'approcha pour lui faire une bise. Madame Hudson rougit et apprécia le geste. Un rien suffisait pour qu'on lui pardonne ces moments de faiblesse. Elle le regarda partir, regarda le crâne qu'elle avait posé dans le carton, le repris et le remit à sa place avec le même dégoût que quand elle l'avait enlevé.

Le médecin militaire n'avait pas de parcours particulier à prendre. Il se retrouva devant Scotlant Yard sans trop s'en apercevoir. Il leva la tête et tenta de trouver le bureau de Lestrade. Il pensa un moment aller le voir, mais il avait autant souffert que lui et il ne voulait pas le déranger durant son travail. Il irait plutôt le voir plus tard dans la semaine, durant une visite plus courtoise. Il reprit sa marche et ses pas le menèrent alors devant la clinique de Sarah. Là encore, il s'arrêta et cette fois-ci, il vit la jeune femme à travers une vitre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Pas comme une petite amie en tout cas. Il ne pouvait plus la voir ainsi maintenant qu'il avait disparu. Il prit son téléphone et lui envoya un SMS en reprenant la route.

_* Je suis désolé. J'aurais dût te répondre l'autre jour. J'espère que tu restes une amie pour moi. JW *_

_* Une simple amie, John ? S *_

_* Oui. Je suis désolé. JW *_

_* Moi aussi. S *_

John ne répondit pas et entra dans le parc devant lequel il arrivait. Après quelques mètres, il se souvint de ce parc. Il y avait retrouvé un vieil ami, qui lui avait parlé de ce collègue qui cherchait un colocataire, comme lui. En proie à ce souvenir, il dût s'asseoir sur un banc et respira un bon coup.

Il ne remarqua pas la première personne qui passa précipitamment devant lui. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une deuxième, puis en vit une troisième avec le regard anxieux des personnes inquiètes, il se leva et alla voir le petit attroupement qui se formait non loin de là. Lorsqu'il aperçut un corps à terre, il eut un mouvement d'arrêt, se souvenant de la dernière personne qu'il avait vue morte et il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'y avait pas d'immeubles dans le parc et l'homme se trouvait au beau milieu du chemin, beaucoup trop loin des arbres. Alors sa curiosité et son instinct médical le poussèrent à aller voir. Il nota que des gens étaient déjà en train d'appeler une ambulance. Il poussa les badauds en scandant qu'il était médecin et arriva vite au pied du corps. Il ne le regarda qu'un instant avant de prendre son propre téléphone et d'appeler Scotland Yard. Tant pis pour sa rencontre amicale avec Lestrade. Un homme était mort et il ne pouvait pas le laisser au milieu de la place sans rien faire juste pour passer un après-midi tranquille avec l'inspecteur. Il lui donna le lieu et se mit à examiner le corps et les alentours en attendant l'arrivée du Scotland Yard. Avec une seule idée en tête : comment aurait-_il_ fait ?

Lestrade et son équipe ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Quand John vit Donovan et Anderson, il ne put retenir une grimace, mais elle était sa coéquipière et il était le médecin légiste. Il était obligé de faire avec eux. Il ne dit rien quand ils arrivèrent et salua Lestrade d'un signe de tête.

- John ? Vous semblez aller mieux.

- Oui, sans doute. Ça a prit un peu de temps.

- J'ai vu madame Hudson hier, et vous étiez toujours au même point.

- C'est mon côté militaire. Quand je décide quelque chose, je le fais dans la minute. Je déprime pendant un certain temps, plus ou moins long, et je me remet brusquement à...revivre. C'est généralement un événement qui me réveille.

- Et cest événement, c'est ?

- Le souvenir de Mycroft.

- Mycroft comme Mycroft Holmes ?

- Lui-même.

- Enfin, je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour parler de lui.

- Non. Cet homme a été assassiné.

- Pardon ?

Les trois membres de Scotland Yard eurent alors le droit à une démonstration digne de leur défunt détective consultant. John décrivit tout, de son mariage à sa profession, en passant par son dernier voyage d'affaire et son entrainement pour le marathon. Anderson finit par les abandonner. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à un nouveau psychopathe.

Selon John, l'homme était un homme d'affaire dans le commerce de l'agro-alimentaire, qui revenait juste d'un voyage dans un pays limitrophe du Sahara, puisqu'il avait de la boue rouge-orange sur les chaussures et des marques de bronzage. Son alliance était sale, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne l'enlevait pas et donc qu'il n'avait sans doute pas de maitresse. Et c'était un coureur régulier. Sa tenue de sport était entretenue mais déjà assez usagée et il tenait encore la bouteille d'énergisant. Il finit par affirmer qu'il avait été empoisonné et qu'ils trouveraient certainement le poison dans la bouteille.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fini qu'il remarqua l'air pour le moins ahuri de ces deux compagnons.

- Quoi ?

- Comment savez-vous ça ? Personne ne peut savoir tous ça à propos d'un inconnu.

- Je l'ai regardé.

- Il n'y a que Sherlock qui voyait ce genre de chose, répliqua Lestrade.

- Il faut croire que j'ai appris des choses, à force de le côtoyer.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va avoir le droit à un deuxième taré, dit Anderson en revenant.

- Anderson, n'importe quel médecin qui le regarde sait qu'il a été empoisonné. Enfin, il a fait une overdose, pour être exact.

- Vous auriez dit ça dès le départ, ça nous aurait suffit. Là, vous en avez largement rajouté.

- Ça suffit tous les deux. Tous les trois. Sergent Donovan, renvoyez donc ces gens chez eux. Anderson, faîtes votre travail de médecin légiste, examinez le corps et confirmez la version du docteur Watson. John, pour l'amour du ciel, comment avez-vous deviné tout ça ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je l'ai juste regardé.

- Le dernier qui nous a dit ça à finit le crâne éclaté contre le pavé et il s'est avéré qu'il était le tueur, marmonna Anderson.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Il aurait dût sans douter pourtant. Et il ne dût qu'à la rapidité de l'inspecteur Lestrade de n'avoir que le nez cassé. Il retenait tant bien que mal un John qui tentait de se libérer pour continuer à frapper le médecin légiste. Il porta la main à son nez et laissa Sally l'emmener à une ambulance. Lestrade lâcha finalement le médecin, qui cria après le légiste.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, Anderson. Ce n'est pas un meurtrier. C'est vous que Moriarty aurait dû tuer, pas lui.

- John, arrêtez, vous allez finir par avoir des problèmes, tenta de le raisonner Lestrade.

- Je crois en lui, dit doucement le militaire.

- Moi aussi, John. Moi aussi. Restez ici et reprenez vous. Je vais voir ce qu'on a sur lui et je reviens vous voir. En attendant, ne vous approchez ni de Donovan, ni d'Anderson, ni du corps, compris.

- Oui, inspecteur.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, John.

Le médecin souffla un bon coup et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua tout de suite le regard étrange des passants sur lui. Il retint un nouveau soupir et porta son attention sur Lestrade. Ce dernier parlait vivement avec Anderson, qui se tenait le nez d'une main et faisait de grand geste avec l'autre. Il parla ensuite à un autre policier, prit deux gobelets de café et revint le voir. Il lui donna le deuxième gobelet.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Il n'y pas de sucre dedans ?

- Non, il n'y a en pas.

- Je vais mieux, merci.

- Bien. Anderson ne portera pas plainte. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que vous étiez sous le choc et qu'il n'aurait jamais dût vous parler ainsi. De toute façon, vous êtes sous le choc. Vous n'êtes pas du genre violent, il me semble.

- J'ai frappé votre chef, quand il est venu l'arrêter.

- Ne venez pas me démentir, sinon, Anderson portera plainte et à cause du nez que vous avez cassé à mon chef, je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

- Je sais. Encore merci.

- Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne.

- Pardon ?

- A propos du mort. Il s'appelle Gordon Willis, il a 37 ans et était commercial dans l'import de fruits et légumes du Magreb. Il revient d'un voyage d'affaire à Marrakech et s'entrainait pour le marathon de New York. Et Anderson confirme votre diagnostique. Il est mort d'une overdose.

- De la morphine.

- Quoi ?

- Il a été empoisonné avec de la morphine. Vous en trouverez certainement dans la boisson.

- Mais comment diable savez-vous ça ?

- Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Je suis médecin, je vous rappelle. Je reconnais les symptômes d'une overdose de morphine car j'en ai vu beaucoup parmi les militaires. Il n'y a aucuns moyens de garder les médicaments sous clés pendant la guerre et la morphine est la drogue la plus puissante que vous puissiez trouver dans un camp militaire.

- D'accord. Pour la morphine, je vous crois. Mais pour le reste ? Comment avez vous fait ? Réellement.

- Il suffit de regarder. Tout est visible.

- Si je vous pose la question, vous allez me dire qui l'a tué.

- Il y a deux possibilités : sa femme a un amant et elle voulait se débarrasser de son mari sans passer par la case divorce. Ou alors, il est très doué dans son travail et un de ces collègues aura voulu éliminé la concurrence. Que fait sa femme ?

- Elle est bibliothécaire.

- Alors, je pense que c'est le collègue de travail.

- John, vous venez de _déduire_ tout ça. Vous n'aviez aucune information.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas lui. Cette affaire est simple. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait prit la peine de s'arrêter dessus. Donnez-moi des énigmes à la Moriarty et je suis incapable de vous dire quoique ce soit. Et je ne suis pas un sociopathe.

- Vous venez de casser le nez d'Anderson.

- Ça ne fait pas de moi un psychopathe en manque de meurtre. Et j'ai une conversation tout à fait normale avec vous. Ne venez pas me dire qu'il ne l'a pas mérité.

- Bon. Rentrez chez vous, prenez une bonne douche et oubliez Anderson. Vous avez besoin de repos. Je viendrais vous voir dès que nous en saurons plus sur cette affaire.

- Dire que je sortais simplement prendre un peu l'air.

- Ne passez pas à côté d'Anderson. Il pourrait vouloir vous rendre la pareille.

John haussa les épaules et retourna au 221b Baker Street. Il remarqua tout de suite que madame Hudson l'attendait en regardant par la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et entra dans une intense réflexion. Pendant trois long mois, il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de son fauteuil, restant dans un état catatonique inquiétant. Et soudainement, il se relevait et résolvait en un quart d'heure une affaire de meurtre, qui n'était même pas une affaire de meurtre à l'arrivée de Scotland Yard, et voyait des choses que personne d'autres ne remarquaient. Il secoua la tête. Personne ne pouvait devenir _lui_. Il avait dût en apprendre beaucoup à force de le suivre partout. Et il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. Il reprit son chemin et découvrit sa logeuse en train de l'attendre au fond du couloir. Il esquissa un sourire et la rejoignit.

- Vous voyez, madame Hudson, je suis toujours là.

- Vous en avez mis, du temps.

- Il y a eu un meurtre dans le parc. J'ai donné un coup de main à l'inspecteur Lestrade.

- Vous avez donné un coup de main?

- Oui, comme au bon vieux temps. Je pourrais avoir mon thé ?

- Je suis votre logeuse, pas votre gouvernante.

- Je sais, mais votre thé est bien meilleur que le mien. Je serais dans le salon.

Il monta en souriant tandis qu'elle marmonnait une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'était pas la gouvernante. Arrivé dans le salon, il constata qu'elle avait tout remis en place. Et qu'elle avait fait la poussière. Pour une raison inconnue, il préférait que ça reste comme ça pour le moment. Il ne voulait rien toucher. Pourtant pris d'une soudaine impression, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il grimaça et le referma précipitamment. Personne n'avait rien touché dans l'appartement. Et il venait de l'interdire à madame Hudson. Les expériences étranges étaient donc toujours dans le frigo, et certainement dans d'autres placard de la cuisine. Certes, il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à ces affaires, mais il était hors de questions qu'il garde ça. Il demanda un sac poubelle et des gants à madame Hudson quand elle monta son thé. Cette dernière ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement et lui emmena de bon cœur. Elle avait craint un moment qu'il ne veuille garder ça également. John lui affirma que non, il ne voulait pas garder ça et s'attaqua au placard le plus proche.

Lorsque Lestrade vint le soir même, il ne lui restait plus que le frigo. Il le trouva en train de jeter un bocal plein de choses ressemblant un peu trop à des yeux humains.

- Vous jetez tout ?

- Non, juste ça. Vous connaissez un terrain vague où je pourrais tout brûler ?

- Oui, j'en connais plusieurs qui devrait faire l'affaire. Vous buvez réellement du thé en faisant ça ?

- Non. Je l'ai mis sur une chose non identifiée à l'odeur suspecte. Ça sent le thé maintenant, c'est un peu mieux.

- Vous aviez raison, à propos de Willis. C'est bien un de ses collègues qui l'a tué. Horace Oaks. Il prévoyait également de faire le marathon et ils couraient parfois ensemble. Et sa femme est infirmière à domicile. Il avait accès à la morphine et aux affaires de Willis. John, vous avez résolu l'enquête.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va poser problème à quelqu'un.

- Oui, et Anderson et Donovan pensent déjà que vous allez devenir comme Sherlock.

- Ils préfèrent croire Moriarty plutôt que lui ?

- Vous savez qu'ils ne l'ont jamais aimé. Et il n'a jamais rien fait pour se faire apprécier d'eux. Ils m'ont demandé de ne pas venir vous voir.

- Comment va Molly ?

- Relativement bien, étant donné les circonstances. Je dirais même mieux que vous. C'est étrange quand on sait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Si c'est la question à laquelle je pense, non, vous ne pouvez pas la poser.

- Et à quelle question pensez-vous ?

- A celle qu'on me pose tout le temps : Est-ce qu'on est...était en couple ?

- Ce n'était pas ma question. Et je ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis marié.

- Si ça ne le concerne pas, vous pouvez poser votre question.

- Si je vous demandais votre aide, sur certaines affaires, vous accepteriez ?

- Vous me demandez d'interférer dans vos enquêtes alors même que vous ne supportiez pas qu'il le fasse ?

- Eh bien, vous avez prouvé ce matin que vous étiez à la hauteur. Et vous êtes plus humain que lui.

- Je ne suis pas à sa hauteur, je vous l'ai dit. Ce meurtre était simple.

- Vous viendrez, ou pas ?

J- e viens, mais à une condition : Je ne suis pas lui et moi, j'ai besoin d'argent pour vivre.

- Les militaires consultants, ça existe. Et c'est rémunéré, sourit l'inspecteur.

- D'accord, alors.

- Vous aurez du temps libre, en plus.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Continuez votre blog.

- Je faisais un blog sur lui, pas sur moi.

- Non, vous faisiez un blog sur les enquêtes. Les gens lisent votre blog. Vous écrivez bien. Et je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de lui rendre sa crédibilité. Vous avez les capacités de prouver les mensonges de Moriarty.

- Vous allez me dire la même chose que ma psy. Ça va m'aider à aller mieux.

- Non, je ne vous le dirais pas parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

John haussa les épaules et remit le nez dans frigo. Il attendit Lestrade s'éloigner, puis s'arrêter. Il ne sortit pas pour autant la tête du froid.

- Vous savez, je connaissais Sherlock depuis plus longtemps que vous et il n'a jamais agit que par intérêt ou antipathie avec les gens. Avec tout le monde, même moi. Mais pas avec vous. Vous étiez l'exception. Je sais que vous ne me croirez sûrement pas, mais pour lui, je pense que vous étiez définitivement un couple.

John sortit la tête du frigo mais Lestrade était déjà parti. Et en effet, il ne croyait pas l'inspecteur. Selon lui, il était incapable d'éprouver de l'amour. Pourtant, il l'avait vu très inquiet pour madame Hudson. Et surtout, il l'avait vu flirté avec Irene Adler. Cette histoire l'avait d'ailleurs quelque peu rendu jaloux. Il était persuadé que la jeune femme n'était pas morte. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son ami lui avait prouvé. Sur le conseil de Mycroft, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait été décapité. Mais son colocataire le connaissait trop bien et il avait vu dans ces yeux qu'il lui avait caché sa soi-disant mort. Et elle avait déjà fait croire à sa mort une fois, elle pouvait bien recommencer. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était jaloux. Elle avait su attirer son attention, plus que lui certainement. Et il était jaloux de ça. Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Lestrade, ils ne formaient certainement pas un couple. Il avait été bien plus troublé par Irene Adler que par lui-même.

Secouant la tête pour sortir ces pensées un peu morbides, il plongea la main dans le frigo et attrapa la main qui s'y trouvait.

**11 mois, 28 jours**

Lestrade l'avait de nouveau appelé. A moins de quatre jours de l'anniversaire de sa disparition, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une enquête. Mais madame Hudson insista pour qu'il sorte, lui disant qu'il en avait besoin. Selon elle, ça devrait lui changer les idées, mais John ne voyait pas en quoi voir un homme mort, peut-être même tué par un autre, pouvait lui changer les idées. Il ne tirait pas son plaisir dans les meurtres, contrairement à son ancien colocataire.

C'est donc avec le visage fermé qu'il retrouva Lestadre sur un des ponts qui surplombait la Tamise. Le taxi le déposa à côté d'une voiture qui semblait seule et il rejoignit la police à pied. Il essuya le regard noir de Donovan et Anderson. Il était devenu leur bête noire dès la première enquête où Lestrade avait fait appel à lui. Pourtant, depuis tout ce temps, il ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole. Il passa à côté sans les regarder et rejoignit l'inspecteur.

- Bonjour, Greg.

- Bonjour John. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Madame Hudson m'a obligé à venir. Je pensais rester toute la journée devant un feuilleton sans intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un corps, pendu par les pieds. On est en train de le remonter. Une théorie avant que j'appelle Anderson ?

- C'est un accident.

- Ça pourrait aussi être un suicide. Voire un meurtre.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Au bout du pont, là-bas, il y a une voiture, mais personne à côté, alors que tous les autres véhicules ont au moins une personne de chaque côté. Et il a plu il n'y a pas longtemps, et pourtant, le sol sous cette voiture est sec. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est là depuis un certain temps. Ici, on a un sac, une gourde, un portable, un récepteur de mini caméra et deux cordes : une élastique et l'autre de montagne. Votre homme a certainement voulu faire du saut à l'élastique. Seul.

- Et en quoi c'est un accident ?

- Vous voyez ce bout d'élastique, accroché au pont ? Il est abimé, parce qu'il a beaucoup servit. La corde à dût perdre beaucoup de son élasticité. Notre homme est peut-être un ancien moniteur de saut. Ou alors, un de ces amis lui a donné du matériel dont il ne se servait plus. Il pensait certainement s'arrêter au-dessus de l'eau, mais comme la corde est vieille, il a dût se cogner au fond de l'eau, et comme il était assommé, il s'est noyé.

- C'est tout ?

- Vu la marque du téléphone, je dirais qu'il a entre 35 et 40 ans et qu'il n'a pas un travail régulier. Ou alors, pas assez rémunérateur pour s'acheter le dernier téléphone à la mode. Et je pense qu'il était moniteur.

- Il était peut-être au courant de la défectuosité de son matériel et il voulait mourir ainsi. Et s'il était moniteur, il devait avoir un casque. Rien que pour mettre la caméra.

- S'il voulait se suicider, il n'aurait pas pris de gourde, ni son portable. Il est venu ici en pleine nuit pour avoir plus de sensations et parce que c'est normalement interdit de sauter depuis un pont à Londres. Et ce pont ci est peu fréquenté la nuit. Il avait confiance en son matériel et en son expérience. Il n'a pas vérifié la corde chez lui et ici, il faisait trop noir pour qu'il le fasse. S'il était trop confiant dans ces capacités, il n'aura pas mis de casque. Il pouvait tenir la caméra à la main.

- Vous m'énervez quand vous faîtes ça.

- Ça quoi ?

- Ça parait tellement évident quand vous le dîtes. Allez donc prendre un café, Donovan en a apporté. Je vous rejoins dès qu'Anderson aura vu le corps.

Le médecin militaire obtempéra et passa outre le regard assassin du légiste qui passait près de lui. La jeune femme lui tendit un café à contre-cœur et ne lui dit aucun mot. Il la regarda rapidement et conclut que la femme d'Anderson devait être de nouveau partie en voyage. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à mettre des jupes plus longues quand elle allait chez le légiste. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la voiture de Lestrade, Donovan resta debout non loin de là, et attendit. L'inspecteur les rejoignit vite. Il prit le café que Donovan lui tendait et se lança dans son explication.

- Il s'est bien noyé. Il ne portait pas de casque et il a le crâne ouvert. J'ai envoyé des plongeurs inspecter le fond et chercher la caméra. Il a une dragonne autour du poignet, mais rien au bout.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour ça.

- On va beaucoup plus vite avec vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, le 15 ?

- Non, Lestrade. Je ne vous accompagnerais pas. Je préfère rester seul.

- Ce n'est pas conseillé, vous savez...

- Oui, je le sais. Je resterais seul quand même. Et ne venez pas me déranger. Je ne vous répondrais pas. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas rester à l'appartement.

- On se verra au cimetière, alors.

- Non. J'irais une fois que vous serez tous passé.

- Vous ne saurez pas, quand on sera tous passé.

- Je suis toujours en contact avec son réseau de sans-abri. Ils me diront quand vous serez partit. N'abordez plus ce sujet. Bonne journée, inspecteur.

Donovan se rapprocha de son supérieur alors que le médecin militaire partait en mettant rageusement ces mains dans ces poches. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Lestrade la devança.

- Je sais, je l'ai encore mis en rogne.

- Depuis que le taré s'est tué, il s'énerve vite. Et je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire son prénom, non plus.

- C'est parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Sa logeuse m'a confirmé qu'il ne le faisait pas plus chez lui. Elle voulait savoir si j'avais entendu une seule fois le nom de Sherlock dans sa bouche, depuis ce jour.

- Il ne va pas très bien, alors.

- Sans doute que non. Mais c'est dans sa nature. Et on ne va pas se plaindre, il nous aide bien. Il est payé pour ça et il reste bien plus aimable que Sherlock. Je suppose que vous ne viendrez pas avec moi, le 15.

- Vous me posez réellement la question, inspecteur ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules et regarda la silhouette de John s'éloigner. Il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose depuis quelque temps maintenant, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Arrivée au 221b Baker Street, il remarqua que Molly était là. Elle venait souvent ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il avait recommencé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait eu cette stupide idée qu'il n'avait pourtant dit à personne. Pourtant, Molly était là et elle le regardait toujours avec un sourire bienveillant qu'elle n'adressait habituellement qu'à une seule et unique personne. Elle venait au moins deux fois par semaine, si ce n'était pas plus et madame Hudson lui racontait des anecdotes sur son ancien colocataire. Mais ce qui le perturbait plus, c'est qu'elle parlait de lui au conditionnel, et non pas au passé.

Il monta directement dans son salon, sans les saluer. Il se fit un peu disputer par la logeuse mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il lança son manteau sur le fauteuil et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit la page de son blog, joignit ses mains et se mit à réfléchir. Il consulta rapidement ses commentaires, mais ni trouvant rien de très significatif, il se remit à réfléchir. Il voulait savoir si cette idée qui le tenaillait était réelle et il n'avait qu'une solution pour la découvrir. Car il ne voulait surtout pas en parler à Molly. Il n'était pas près pour ça. Une réponse dématérialisée lui conviendrait mieux. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir cette réponse, car elle changerait irrémédiablement le cours de sa vie futur, peu importe la réponse donnée.

Ce fut un coup d'œil sur son compteur de visite qui le fit agir. Depuis un an maintenant, il était toujours bloqué à 1895 visites. Depuis la visite d'Irene Adler en fait. Mais il pensait que ça cachait autre chose. Il souffla un bon coup et écrit deux phrases. Deux simple phrase lourde de sens.

_« Je t'ai vu sauté du toit, je t'ai vu mort et je sais pourtant que tu ne l'es pas. Et je te déteste pour ça ! »_

John cliqua rapidement sur «Valider», reprit son manteau et sortit précipitamment avant qu'une des deux femmes ne l'interpellent. Madame Hudson avait raison, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Les dix premières minutes de sa promenade furent très calme, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bientôt, une grosse berline noire se mit à rouler au pas près de lui. Il commença par faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il en eu bientôt assez et il finit par s'arrêter à hauteur de la fenêtre arrière, qui se mit alors à descendre doucement. Il trouva dans la voiture la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

- Vous direz à Mycroft que je refuse de le voir. Et rien de ce que vous me direz ne me fera changer d'avis, Anthea. Absolument rien.

- C'est lui qui viendra, répondit la jeune femme sans quitter son téléphone des yeux.

- Qu'il vienne s'il en a envie. Il pourrait le regretter.

Anthea haussa simplement les épaules et fit un vague signe de la main pour dire au chauffeur de partir. John mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau et reprit sa promenade. Il croisa Sarah, puis Jeanette, mais il ne les salua ni l'une ni l'autre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à badiner, et il savait que la journée n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta et regarda longuement le toit avant de redescendre doucement la tête jusqu'au sol. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace maintenant. Il reprit son chemin en reniflant. Et comme il commençait à faire nuit, il décida de rentrer.

Comme il l'avait craint, Mycroft Holmes l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Il vit que Molly n'était pas partie. Ou alors, elle était revenue. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux femmes regardaient se qu'il se passait par la fenêtre. Il ignora l'ainé des Holmes et tenta s'accéder à la porte. Mais Mycroft se mit devant avec une rapidité étonnante. John serra les dents et sortit les mains de ces poches.

- Poussez-vous !

- John, je...

- J'ai dit : Poussez-vous. Je ne me répèterais pas une troisième fois !

- Pourquoi vous...

Le poing de John sur son nez l'empêcha de continuer. Il se rattrapa à la porte, puis porta une main à son nez ensanglanté, tandis qu'il se servait de l'autre pour ordonner aux molosses qui lui servait de gardes du corps de ne pas approcher. John, lui, décida de laisser exprimer toute la colère et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour Mycroft. Il attendait ce moment depuis un an, maintenant.

- Tout est de vôtre faute. Si vous n'aviez pas eu l'idée de vous en prendre à Moriarty, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et il serait toujours avec moi. Vous avez fait souffrir tout le monde, y compris vous-même. Et à cause de vous, tout le monde le croit coupable. Tout le monde le prend pour un menteur et un tueur. Vous êtes pire que Moriarty.

- John, vous savez à quel point je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien fait.

- Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Vous êtes le gouvernement. Si vous l'aviez gardé, vous n'auriez eu à rendre des comptes à personne. Seulement à votre frère. Mais vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix. Il ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais.

- John, vous en parlez comme s'il était vivant. Mais vous l'avez vu tomber. Vous l'avez vu mort.

- Je n'ai pas été aussi passif que vous ne l'imaginez. Depuis que je le côtoie, j'ai appris à ne pas me fier aux autres. Seulement à moi-même. Et à lui. Aucun de nos sens n'est infaillible. Je crois en Sherlock Holmes et vous devriez y croire encore plus que moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Vous l'avez vu.

- Hors de mon chemin, Mycroft Holmes. Je ne veux plus que vous nous approchiez. Aucun d'entre nous. Laissez madame Hudson et Lestrade en dehors de vos magouilles. Laissez-moi tranquille. Ou il vous arrivera bien pire qu'un nez cassé. Souvenez-vous que j'ai envahis l'Afghanistan.

John rentra en claquant violemment la porte après lui. Mycroft regarda un instant la place laissée vide par l'homme puis se releva et se prépara à aller à sa suite. Mais les deux femmes sortirent et l'empêchèrent de passer, lui conseillant de suivre les ordres de John. Tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas accordé une certaine forme de pardon, il ne fallait sans doute pas qu'il essai de l'approcher. Anthea, toujours scotchée à son téléphone, fit un vague signe de la tête pour montrer son accord avec leur point de vue. Mycroft fit une grimace comme il savait si bien les faire et retourna dans sa voiture. Il ordonna à Anthea de suspendre toutes les surveillances qu'il avait mis en place autour de John Watson et de ses amis. Et Anthea devait arrêter de surveiller les SMS de John. Si le médecin devait avoir des problèmes, Mycroft estima qu'il devrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Sa rencontre avec Mycroft Holmes avait quelque peu éprouvé John et une fois enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il n'en bougea pas durant les deux journées qui suivirent. Finalement, la veille au soir, il se leva, alla rassurer madame Hudson, mangea un peu et prit une douche avant de d'aller voir sur son ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de commentaires pour son dernier article, mais trois d'entre eux attirèrent son attention. Le tout premier et le tout dernier était signé Mycroft.

_« Vous avez perdu la tête, mon cher ami. »_

_« Un jour, vous regretterez de m'avoir tourné le dos ainsi »_

John grimaça et effaça les deux messages. Il prit un certain plaisir à faire ça. Par contre, le second message attira plus longuement son attention. Après tout, il était signé Richard Brooks.

_« Vraiment ? Moi aussi. »_

Il se demanda longuement s'il ne s'agissait pas de Moriarty. Il avait vu l'arme dans la main du criminel consultant. Il avait vu la mare de sang autour de son crâne à moitié explosé par l'impact. Pourtant, il subsistait un petit doute en John. Comment croire l'un vivant et l'autre mort ? Ils étaient devenus presque indissociables l'un de l'autre. Mais il ne voyait pas Moriarty laisser ce genre de message. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne pour l'avoir écrit.

Il repoussa l'ordinateur et enfoui sa tête dans ces bras pour pleurer doucement. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, pensant à tous ces sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient. Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin, assez tard, par madame Hudson qui frappait à la porte. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi ? Qui est là ?

- C'est moi, John. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai dormi sur la table. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu la sonnette ?

- Je crois que si. J'ai dût l'intégrer à mon rêve. Qui est-ce qui est passé ?

- Personne. On a juste laissé ce paquet pour vous au pied de la porte. Je n'ai vu personne. A part une ombre dans un taxi.

- Merci madame Hudson. Je pourrais avoir du thé ?

- C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte sur votre blog ?

- Je n'ai pas tout lu. Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

- Que vous êtes soit cinglé, soit fou...

- Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Vous le savez. Juste un peu démoralisé.

- D'autres disent que vous vous êtes rendu compte trop tard de vos sentiments pour lui et que vous refusez sa mort.

- Mes sentiments pour Sherlock ne regardent que moi. Pour le moment.

- Oh !

- Madame Hudson, j'aimerais ouvrir mon paquet. Sans vous.

- Vous avez dit son prénom ! Vous avez dit son prénom. Oh, j'en suis si heureuse.

- Le jour de sa mort ? C'est indécent.

- Je reviens avec votre thé.

John haussa un sourcil. Sa logeuse n'avait rien dit à propos du thé. Enfin, il fallait s'attendre à ce que la prochaine fois, elle lui dise une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'était pas sa gouvernante. Il posa le paquet sur la table et alla se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Quand il revint, il y avait une tasse de thé chaud qu'il l'attendait. Il vit que la porte était ouverte et il la ferma en claquant tout en allant dans la cuisine. Il prit un paquet de biscuits, retourna dans le salon, prit le thé et le paquet et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Il tourna le colis dans tous les sens, mais il n'y trouva rien de significatif. Il finit par se décider à l'ouvrir. Il découvrit alors un trophée en or, du vrai, représentant un boxeur en pleine action. Il avait le poing tendu vers un adversaire imaginaire. Il ne put retenir un fou-rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa logeuse débarque dans le salon par la même occasion. Il failli faire tomber son thé.

- John ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous pouviez entrer.

- Vous riez le jour de sa mort et c'est à moi que vous dîtes que je suis indécente ! Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

- Absolument sûr, madame Hudson. Allez donc rejoindre Molly et allez sur sa tombe. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous.

- John...

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Et si vous voyez Lestrade, dîtes lui que je n'irais pas avec lui non plus.

- Comment savez-vous que Molly est là ?

- Vous avez du gâteau à la menthe sur le coin des lèvres. Et il n'y a qu'avec elle que vous en mangez. Madame Hudson, s'il vous plait.

Elle le regarda étrangement, mais sortit quand même. John reporta son attention sur le trophée et se leva pour le mettre sur la cheminée. Quelque chose tomba alors par terre. Lorsqu'il le ramassa, il découvrit une écharpe noire de très bonne facture. Il sourit et posa le tissu près de son manteau avant d'aller poser le trophée auprès du crâne. Puis, il prit un livre et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil.

Il ne bougea que lorsqu'il entendit les femmes partir. Il était midi passé déjà, et elles ne partaient maintenant que parce que Molly ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle travaillait l'après-midi et elle ne pouvait pas se libérer comme elle lui souhaitait. Il les regarda partir par la fenêtre et vit que Lestrade attendait dans sa voiture. Il prit son portable pour envoyer deux SMS.

_* Lestrade, je vous aie déjà dit que je ne viendrais pas avec vous. Un point c'est tout ! JW *_

_* Dites-moi quand plus personne ne sera devant sa tombe. Compensation. John *_

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il vit le regard inquiet de Greg sur lui. Il fit non de la tête et regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Il se posta alors devant son ordinateur et relata l'affaire du pont.

Son téléphone ne sonna que bien plus tard. C'était la réponse à son deuxième SMS.

_* Plus personne depuis une demi-heure. Cimetière ferme dans 30 minutes. Le bouquet de roses blanches à treize fleurs. *_

Le SMS n'était pas signé, il savait de qui il venait. Il prit son manteau et sa nouvelle écharpe, vérifia que son porte-monnaie était là et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il croisa madame Hudson mais il la devança.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me suivre. Je ne vais pas au cimetière.

- Quoi ?

La vieille femme n'eut pas de réponse, mais elle vit qu'il n'allait effectivement pas au cimetière, car il prenait la direction opposée.

Il s'arrêta chez le premier fleuriste qu'il trouva. Il avisa le prix des roses et il failli avaler sa salive de travers. Il en prit quand même treize, qu'il fit envoyer dans l'instant au 221b Baker Street. Il s'arrêta ensuite au distributeur et débita de son compte la somme qu'il venait de payer pour les roses. Alors seulement, il alla au cimetière.

Il était fermé, mais il s'en était douté. Il vit une personne attendre sur les grilles et il passa devant elle en faisant tomber les billets de banque. L'inconnu les ramassa et se mit à compter. Il regarda John et lui sourit d'un air entendu, avant de lui tendre les clés de la barrière. John se demanda comment un SDF avait pu les subtiliser, mais après réflexion, il préférait ne pas savoir. Il le remercia et ouvrit la grille. Il déambula un peu dans les allées avant d'arriver devant sa tombe. La pierre tombale était aussi sombre qu'au premier jour, et son nom, toujours aussi blanc. Il resta debout devant, ne regardant rien de précis, à attendre. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il sentit bientôt un souffle chaud dans son cou et dans ses cheveux, mais il ne dit rien. Le silence dura encore une éternité avant d'être finalement brisé.

- Jolie droite ! Commenta la voix, aussi chaude et douce que dans son souvenir.

- Je te déteste !

- Tu sais, Mycroft doit t'en vouloir énormément. Il a fait arrêter la surveillance autour de toi.

- Tais-toi !

- Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi.

Le poing partit presque tout seul, et atterrit durement sur la joue. L'homme se retrouva par terre et porta une main à sa joue meurtrie. Mais il ne semblait pas réellement sans soucier.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis.

- Si ! Aujourd'hui.

- Evidemment, tu m'as envoyé ce trophée.

- Je devais le faire. Si ce sont des excuses que tu attends, je ne te les donnerais pas.

- Je me doute bien que tu devais le faire. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison. Mais pourquoi il t'a fallu un an ?

- En fait, j'ai fini il y a 9 mois, dit-il en se relevant.

- 9 mois ? S'étouffa John.

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Et tu semblais te débrouiller très bien sans moi.

- Tu ne t'embarrasses pas de principes, habituellement. 9 mois. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ça.

- Si, tu le feras.

- Et pourquoi je le ferais, monsieur je sais tout ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes !

Un long silence, encore plus interminable que le premier, s'installa dans le cimetière. Malgré l'heure pas si tardive, il faisait noir et les sentiments de John en étaient encore plus exacerbés. Il porta les mains à son visage et se mit à pleurer doucement. L'autre se rapprocha doucement et ne se voyant pas repousser, il le prit dans ses bras, avec une délicatesse que John n'aurait pas soupçonné.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Sherlock. Je te déteste.

- C'est la même chose, non ?

- Tu es incroyable, le repoussa John. Tu disparais pendant un an entier, faisant croire à tout le monde que tu étais mort et que toute ton existence est un mensonge. Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que l'amour et la haine, c'est la même chose. Navré de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr que oui, j'en suis sûr. Si c'était la même chose, j'aurais sauté dans les bras de Moriarty depuis longtemps.

- Tu détestes Moriarty ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je le déteste. Il t'a obligé à sauter. Il t'a obligé à m'abandonner. Il t'a fait du mal.

- Ça veut donc dire que tu m'aimes.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

- Quelqu'un me l'a dit.

- Qu'est-ce que Molly a à voir avec tout ça ? Je veux savoir.

- Elle m'a juste aidé à faire croire à ma mort. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que je suis parti. Elle me l'a dit avant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant un an ?

- Je me suis chargé des hommes que Moriarty avait engagé pour vous tuer, madame Hudson, l'inspecteur Lestrade et toi.

- C'est pour ça que tu as sauté. Si tu ne sautais pas, il nous tuait tous les trois. Et tu l'as deviné quand nous l'avons vu chez cette journaliste.

- Oui.

- Je suis au moins rassuré sur le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour le peu d'amis que tu as. Et comment n'es-tu pas mort ?

- Je laisserais le soin à Molly de l'expliquer.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas lui laisser cette faveur ?

- C'est un bon moyen pour faire pardonner de ne pas l'aimer comme elle le voudrait.

- Tu n'aimes personne, de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. J'aime quelqu'un.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais. Comment ?

- Ton commentaire, sous le nom de Richard Brooks. Très subtil, comme façon de faire. Personne n'a dût comprendre.

- Tu as deviné avec seulement un commentaire.

- Non. Il y a l'écharpe, aussi.

- Ah, je me disais aussi. Tu ne peux pas être plus intelligent que moi.

- Les compliments, ça ne fait de mal à personne, tu sais.

- Tu devrais m'apprendre, je pense.

- Si tu veux. Tu ne m'as pas dit, ce que tu as fais, pendant les 9 derniers mois.

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Je suis aller rendre visite à un cousin français et je suis revenu. Je t'ai surveillé. Comment j'aurais sû pour Mycroft, autrement ?

- Anderson a subit le même traitement.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi j'ai manqué ça ?

- Si tu veux des conseils pour le bien-être du genre humain autre que toi, commence par faire attention à madame Hudson. Elle risque de faire une attaque en te voyant.

- Madame Hudson ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que ça. Tu devrais avoir honte de dire ça.

- Donovan et Anderson auront un infarctus, j'en suis certain.

- Eh bien, on serait débarrassé ainsi.

John lui lança un regard à la fois meurtrier et complice, mais dans le noir, il n'était pas sûr que Sherlock ai remarqué quoique ce soit. Il finit par éclater de rire. Puis, le détective consultant finit par amorcer un mouvement pour partir et John le suivit naturellement. Il laissa les clés dans la serrure quand ils furent sortis du cimetière.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant le trajet. Ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin. Ils marchaient seulement un peu plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Leurs pas les menèrent naturellement devant le restaurant d'Angelo, et après seulement un regard, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Angelo leur fit un clin d'œil en les emmenant à leur table habituelle, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y firent attention. Ils prirent tous les deux à manger, pas la même chose, puis se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Le téléphone de John se mit à sonner plusieurs fois. Le médecin avait vu qu'il s'agissait de madame Hudson et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Il voulait profiter de cette première soirée avec Sherlock. Cependant, la vieille femme devait vraiment s'inquiéter car Lestrade lui envoya un SMS. Il prit alors le temps de le rassurer en lui disant que sa vie n'était pas en danger et qu'il était simplement en train de déjeuner avec un ami.

- Un ami ?

- Oui, Sherlock. Un ami.

- Je croyais qu'on s'aimait.

- C'est peut-être simple pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Tu as beaucoup de chose à te faire pardonner. Pas seulement ton faux suicide. Donc pour l'instant, c'est seulement ami.

- D'accord.

John leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer de normal dans sa vie s'il continuait de vivre auprès du sociopathe. La sonnerie SMS de son téléphone le sortit de ces pensées.

_* Quel ami ? L *_

_* Vous n'êtes pas mon seul ami, Greg. JW *_

_* Vous n'en n'avez pas beaucoup, pourtant. L *_

_* Vous me dérangez, inspecteur ! JW *_

_* Parce qu'il s'agit d'un diner galant, peut-être. L*_

- Sherlock ?

- Hum ?

- C'est toi qui tient les cartes, pas moi.

- C'en est un. Si tu le veux.

_* Oui, Greg, c'en est un. JW *_

_* Et quand est-ce que vous l'avez rencontré ? Vous ne sortez jamais de l'appartement. L *_

_* Je l'ai rencontré avec de vous connaitre. Et vous êtes en train de ruiner mon diner. Dites à madame Hudson que je vais très bien et arrêtez de m'écrire ! JW *_

_* On pourrait quand même savoir de qui il s'agit ? L *_

_* John ? *_

_* Je vais chez madame Hudson ! L *_

- Tss. Il n'a aucune notion de l'intimité.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu as tout pour te taire.

- Tu veux une glace ? Pistache ? Chocolat ? Non, à la vanille, évidemment.

John sourit doucement et mit son téléphone sur silencieux avant de le ranger dans son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se mit à vibrer le long de sa cuisse, lui provoquant des sursauts électriques dans toute la jambe, il le ramassa dans sa veste. Le sourire de Sherlock lui faisait un peu peur.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement et décidèrent qu'ils étaient peut-être temps de rentrer. Surtout si Lestrade était arrivé chez eux. Ils prirent cependant leur temps. C'était beau être l'hiver, ils ne voulaient pas s'enfermer dans un taxi. En arrivant au coin de la rue, ils virent la voiture de Lestrade. Sherlock se mit à jubiler intérieurement tandis que John s'attendait au pire. Il passa devant Sherlock, qui semblait vouloir préparer son effet.

- Madame Hudson, je suis rentré. Et je suis entier. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour si peu. On ne va pas me kidnapper à chaque fois que je sors.

- C'est déjà arrivé, cria madame Hudson depuis la cuisine.

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Et depuis, Moriarty s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Et comme je suis en très grand froid avec Mycroft, il ne voudra pas me voir de si tôt.

- Alors, vous allez enfin nous dire qui était ce rendez-vous galant, le soir de la mort de Sherlock ? Demanda Lestrade en sortant de la cuisine. Nom de dieu !

- Inspecteur ? Oh mon dieu, Sherlock...

Madame Hudson s'écroula dans les bras d'un inspecteur à la bouche grande ouverte. John rit ouvertement et dit à Sherlock qu'il aurait dû parier. Il alla s'occuper de madame Hudson, l'emmenant dans sa chambre, tandis que Sherlock refermait le bouche de Lestrade en allant s'occuper du thé.

- Allons, inspecteur. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

- Mais, mais...Co...Comment ?

- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas toujours ce vocabulaire limité, parce que vous risquez de perdre votre emploi. Ça serait dommage, vous êtes sûrement le moins stupide de tous.

- Sherlock, cria la voix de John depuis la chambre.

- Hum, vous verrez, c'est une histoire très passionnante. Et votre vie n'est plus en danger.

- Ma vie n'a jamais été en danger.

- Un de vos assistants était là pour vous tuer. Vous savez, celui qui est porté disparu depuis 9 mois.

- Quoi ?

- Moriarty l'avait engagé pour vous tuer si je ne sautais pas du toit. Comme je le disais, ça aurait été dommage de vous perdre. Vous pouvez être utile, parfois.

John revint en annonçant que madame Hudson se réveillait doucement et que le «parfois» était en trop. Sherlock raconta rapidement les faits tandis que John se retrouvait à finir le thé que son ami avait commencé. Madame Hudson arriva alors comme une furie dans la cuisine et Sherlock en prit pour son grade, avant que tout le monde ne se calme finalement er discute autour d'une tasse de thé.

Lestrade accusa un moment John d'avoir su depuis le début que Sherlock était vivant, mais il parvint à lui prouver que non, il ne le savait pas. Sherlock en profita pour lui dire et que c'était son coup de poing sur Mycroft qui l'avait finalement décidé à réapparaitre. John en fut un peu déçu, mais Sherlock restait Sherlock et il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre sa logique. Sans doute était-il un peu fier de savoir que son ami pouvait tenir tête à l'homme qui était le gouvernement britannique. De son côté, le détective consultant voulu savoir ce qui avait faire sortir John de sa léthargie, et lorsqu'il lui annonça que c'était à cause du crâne que madame Hudson avait voulu enlever, ce fut au tour de la logeuse d'en prendre pour son grade. Mais elle resta digne, continuant à lui répéter qu'elle le croyait mort.

Lestrade finit par partir et tout le monde alla se coucher. Ou presque. Le cadet des Holmes reprit ces vieilles habitudes et alla s'allonger sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton. Plongé dans une intense réflexion, il salua à peine John quand celui-ci lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, John n'était pas tout à fait levé que Lestrade l'appela pour lui annoncer la découverte d'un corps. Sherlock sauta sur ces pieds et annonça que ça tombait parfaitement bien, il avait quelqu'un à voir. John pensait déjà savoir de qui il s'agissait, alors il ne lui demanda pas. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de l'hôpital, lui descendant à la morgue, Sherlock montant dans les étages supérieurs.

John découvrit que Donovan et Anderson avaient également été conviés à la petite réunion. Il ne cacha pas son sourire narquois, mais ne salua que l'inspecteur.

- Bonjour Greg. Bien dormi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Vous êtes passé voir Molly ?

- Moi ? Pas encore.

- Vous paraissez trop joyeux, ce matin. C'est le cap des un an qui était dur à passer, ou quoi ? Demanda le légiste.

- Anderson, vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois que vous m'avez adressé la parole ? Je suis prêt à recommencer, vous savez. Et vos menaces de porter plainte n'y changerons rien.

- On se calme, tous les deux. On peut commencer ?

- Oui, Greg, on peut.

- Bien. On a retrouvé cet homme dans une église. Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui, seulement son costume et son alliance. Le prête nous affirme qu'il ne l'a jamais vu avant de le trouver devant l'autel. Anderson a diagnostiqué une mort par asphyxie.

- Oui, je confirme.

- On n'a pas besoin de votre confirmation.

- Je ne vous ai pas parlé. Vous me déconcentrez.

- C'est nouveau, ça, dit Donovan.

- Silence, vous deux. Laissez-le faire.

- Il a été étouffé par un oreiller en plume. Je pense que c'est un homicide.

- Vous savez que l'oreiller est en plume parce qu'il en a une qui lui sort des oreilles et que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est ça ?

- Non, Anderson. Il faisait une allergie. Il a des traces rouges autour des yeux et du nez, alors que l'on voit nettement que sa tête était maintenu sur le côté à cause de cette marque sur la joue. Ce n'est donc pas l'assassin qui à causé ces traces autour des yeux.

- Et en quoi c'est un meurtre ?

- Sally, on ne se suicide pas avec un oreiller tout seul. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, le besoin de respirer est encore plus impérieux. C'est généralement pour ça qu'on se tire une balle dans la tête. Ou qu'on avale des pilules, ou qu'on se pend...

- Ou qu'on saute du toit d'un immeuble de 20 étages, marmonna Anderson.

- Et maintenant, vous allez nous dire quel était son métier, celui de sa femme et de ces gosses et s'il avait des ennemis ! Affirma Donovan.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ? Surjoua Anderson. Mais le monde va s'effondrer.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas. Vous l'avez examiné avant qu'on arrive. Vous avez effacé les preuves. Mettez-vous nu et personne ne saura que vous êtes le médecin légiste le plus incompétent de toute l'Angleterre. Bonjour, inspecteur.

- Bonjour, Sherlock.

- Trois, deux...un ! Décompta John en regardant attentivement les deux collèges de Lestrade. Raté. Combien je vous dois, Greg ?

- Rien du tout. Je pensais que ça aurait été plus amusant à regarder.

- Sherlock ?

- Tu m'emmèneras au restau.

- On ne pait pas le restaurant !

- Quoi ? S'indigna Lestrade d'abord, puis Anderson.

- Angelo n'est pas le seul restaurateur de Londres. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un homme, tué par un oreiller en plume. Je pense soit à sa femme, soit à une maîtresse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sa femme voulait s'éviter les complications d'un divorce et connaissait son allergie. Elle aura acheter le coussin pour l'occasion. Et la maîtresse parce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de quitter sa femme.

- Tu as raté quelque chose.

- Ah oui ?

- Il ne s'est pas débattu.

- Il ne s'est pas débattu ? Non, apparemment pas. Je pense à sa femme, alors.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle. Mais on manque d'éléments.

- On n'a qu'à aller manger le temps que Greg ai plus d'infos.

- Pardon ? Ah oui, bien sûr. Je vous contacte dès que j'en sais un peu plus.

John esquisca un sourire. A priori, sa petite discussion avec Sherlock avait laissé tout le monde bouche-bée. Mais il ne pensait pas que quelque chose d'important s'était passé. Il regarda Sherlock avec un regard doux et alla saluer Molly quand celle-ci entra la pièce.

Lestrade fut le premier à remarquer que la jeune femme paraissait triste, mais une conversation médisante à propos de Sherlock et John le fit se détourner d'elle. Il affirma à Donovan et Anderson que Sherlock était innocent et que Moriarty était réel. Il devrait penser à leur rappeler que le détective devait penser à redorer son image. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Molly comment elle allait quand deux mini-tornades au niveau de la porte d'entrée l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais qui l'a tué.

- Non, j'ai trouvé avant toi, Sherlock !

- C'est la fille ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- La fille ? Répéta Lestrade.

- Sa fille à lui...

- Il savait que sa femme le trompait...

- Et elle savait qu'il le savait car il lui aura dit...

- Mais il ne faisait rien pour sauver son mariage...

- Pire, il laissait faire sa femme...

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai réellement voulu le tuer...

- Mais lors de l'une de ses visites, elle s'est laissée emporter...

- Et l'a étouffé avec un oreiller en plume qu'elle a acheté une fois qu'elle a eut quitté le domicile parental.

- Et pour l'église ? Demanda Molly, car les trois autres semblaient avoir perdu pied dans une autre réalité.

- Qui voudrait tuer son père ?

- Elle ne voulait certainement pas le tuer. Prise de remords, elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé et elle devait lui rendre les derniers sacrements.

- Elle l'a donc porté jusqu'à l'église.

- Attends, Sherlock. Elle n'a pas pu le porter jusqu'à l'église. Un homme mort pèse plus lourd.

- C'est son fils alors.

- Ce que tu es énervant !

- Vous n'avez aucune information sur son identité, par hasard ? Demanda Lestrade en revenant à la réalité.

- Non. Envoyez-nous ses affaires, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose. On va manger, John ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

- John ? On doit vous payer ou pas ?

- C'est vrai que tu te fais payer, toi.

- Ne soit pas si médisant, Sherlock. On a besoin d'argent pour vivre.

- Non, on n'en a pas besoin.

- Ton frère ne me surveille plus depuis qu'il a fait connaissance avec mon poing droit. Tu sais à quel point il est redoutable, tu y a gouté deux fois. Il ne sait donc pas que tu es vivant, alors il ne va pas remplir ton compte en banque.

- Ce n'est pas ma seule source de revenus.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation en quittant les lieux. Anderson et Donovan étaient toujours interloqués par la scène qui venait de se produire devant eux, et Lestrade n'en revenait pas beaucoup plus. Personne ne pensait que Sherlock puisse avoir une conversation civilisée avec quelqu'un et John, rester aussi calme. Pire que tout, le détective avait suivit plusieurs invectives de John. Alors qu'il ne recevait d'ordres de personnes.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Sherlock ne partage pas.

- Ils sont simplement contents de se retrouver. Sherlock a beaucoup manqué à John, et le contraire est vrai aussi, répondit simplement Molly.

- C'est vous qu'il était allé voir, dit Lestrade.

- Oui. Il voulait m'expliquer pourquoi il était revenu. Et me dire qu'il fallait que j'arrête de l'attendre. Malgré l'aide que je lui aie apportée, il ne pouvait me donner ce que j'attends en retour.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? S'exclama Anderson.

- Il est revenu pour John. Pas pour nous, répondit la jeune femme.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont en couple, demanda Sally. Ça va être insupportable.

- Ils ne sont pas en couple.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Lestrade.

- Pas encore. Mais vous savez qu'une fois que Sherlock a décidé quelque chose, il l'obtient.

Lestrade se prit la tête. Le retour de Sherlock promettait d'être mouvementé. Il allait devoir informer sa hiérarchie de son retour et gérer ces histoires de cœur qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Il décida de ne pas aller au 221b Baker Street avant au moins 6 mois.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé qu'il était déjà sur le palier du salon. Le meurtre d'une famille entière venait d'être perpétré et tout laissait croire qu'il allait y avoir une autre famille de tuée d'ici quelques jours. Il les trouva chacun d'un côté de la pièce, John lisant tranquillement le journal et Sherlock jouant un morceau de violon en regardant dehors. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

* * *

><p>Alors verdict ?<br>J'accepte toujours les critiques contentes et pas contente. Du moment qu'on reste poli...

Je sais, ce n'est pas tout à fait un JohnLock. Mais je pourrais me laisser convaincre par une suite plus slash, si vous trouvez les arguments pour me convaincre ^^

Enjoy


End file.
